


The light is out

by Mary_the_gardener



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Angst, M/M, There's some metaphorical blood, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: In my native language sunset can be a figure for the end of something. So as in sunset we have the last rays of light...





	The light is out

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I had planned to write for this challenge, but this happened, so angst it is.  
> It is also stupidly short and I hate my stupid writing style that doesn't even come right, but I'm trying my best.
> 
> Before we even start I want to say that I'm sorry Yuzu, please forgive me :D

He screams at me.  
So loud that I didn't even think he was capable of it. But I shouldn't be surprised, I already know that when he is willing to do something he can pull out way more strength that any of us could ever have.

He's selfish.  
He's got his own goals and he's going to crash everything and everyone that dares to stand in between him and success.

He's stubborn.  
He's got his mind made up and whatever you may say it will never be right, even if you're expressing the same thing but just with different wording.

He's always right.  
And I've never heard him go back on his statement. And I don't think he ever will.

 

He screamed at me.  
He screamed all the love out of my body.

And I am sorry. _I_ do. Because I tried my best to love him. But I can't. He won't let you. He doesn't understand. He can't, it's just how he grew up. It's his world.  
I poured my heart on him, even when he got mad and gave me the cold shoulder.  
I kept loving him. It's all I could do, it's who I am. And I thought it could help him.  
I thought love could help him.  
I thought unconditional love could make him see, filter deep into the porous stone of his heart and make him open his eyes, look a little further, see that there's more.

I kept kissing and loving him. Giving my best. I kept showering him with my utmost affection, of which my heart was overflowing, despite his indifference, despite knowing that we were not on the same page.

But I thought we could be. All this time, I kept getting my fingers covered in papercuts, bleeding out, in my stubborn attempts at turning his pages, trying to help him reach me, love me. But blood dripped off my hands and onto the sheets of paper, spoiling them and making them stick together. Licking my fingertip to try turning the pages better only made me feel the metallic taste, made me more uncomfortable. More and more pain.

He keeps running hot and cold.

Whenever he likes, whenever he needs me, he would be all smiles and hugs and kisses, he would grab my hand and take me somewhere private. Take me. Take my time. Take my love. And I always happily give in to his needs, rejoicing in the opportunity of making him smile. So naive.  
But then, when I'm not needed, he would ignore me for weeks, making it clear that I'm just a distraction he doesn't need and doesn't want to indulge in.

But I did indulge him. In everything. Until now.

 

 

 

A fraction of a second has passed, just the time for him to close his mouth shut; I just look at him, feeling deadly empty.

"Whatever, I'm done. I'm going. Do whatever you want." My voice is as cold as the ice we're standing on. I move to the side and make my way to the exit, ignoring the inquisitive stares that come at us. At me. Don't care what happens to him. He doesn't need me.

 

 

I'm on a new blank page.


End file.
